Hey Juliet
by CoryAvellana
Summary: What if Lily Evan's and James Potter's parents shared something in common - a love for Shakespeare; more specifically Romeo and Juliet? How would that affect the two in future? Not a crossover. Song fic. Cheesy song ahead, please proceed with caution.


**A/N: Uhm... this is the first thing I have put on FF for a while. This is also my first published delve into Harry Potter FF and I know I really should have started off with something deeper, more character building rather than a silly little song fic. It's honestly not my fault though – I mean I guess I shouldn't download awful songs (I can't help it, I love cheesy pop) but this has been in my head for over a year. I needed to write it down and inflict on others in a desperate attempt to get it out of my system. Be warned, it takes a bit of build up to get to the song so bear with me, and I don't like the layout of the song itself but I can't think of a better way to put it. Anywho, my excuses made, here we go – reviews loved but not desperately needed for this one – there's not much hope for it really :)**

** Disclaimer: don't see the point of these, but I don't have any money to be sued for so; Harry Potter's not mine, not at all, definitely don't own the song either – which is LMNT's Juliet. Romeo and Juliet, of course, belong to the one and only Shakespeare – if you don't listen to the debates on whether Shakespeare actually wrote them or not.**

** Pairings: James/Lily, set sometime at the end of sixth year, so I don't have Severus hanging around Lily – as much as I love him, he would simply get in the way in this one.**

James Potter was completely in love with Lily Evans and they were obviously meant to be. It was a fact of life – like knowing the Earth wasn't flat and that Severus Snape didn't know the definition of 'shampoo'. Convincing said Lily of this, though, was another matter entirely; she was stubborn and blind to how perfect she and James were together.

This was how James took upon his shoulders the epic quest of proving to his lady that she really did love him and this hatred she seemed to have for him was actually just the fear of something that was so obviously Fate talking. It had been 5 years since he began his quest – with the help of his brothers in all but blood, the Marauders, but he had yet to win Lily's affections.

Although James knew that he would never love anyone like Lily and their coming together was Destiny, the lack of response was beginning to make James lose heart – he only had just over a year to convince her now, and Lily still remained as stubborn as ever.

"Padfoot, is there any point to this?" James spoke up suddenly, turning to his best friend, Sirius Black for encouragement one night. Sirius looked confused.

"Breaking into McGonagall's office? Of course there's a point! The bloody cat put us on the 'banned from Hogsmeade' list – we need to get our names off it before she sends it to Filch – which we discussed earlier, remember,?" Sirius whispered furiously as he tried every unlocking spell he knew on the door of the Deputy Headmistress' office.

"Not that, idiot – I meant me pursuing Lily, of course!" James replied indignantly.

"Of course," Sirius said faintly, "listen, mate, I don't think this is the right time for Lily drama. Can we focus on the matter at hand, please?" Grinning in triumph when the door sung open. Sirius ran in, going straight to McGonagall's desk in the middle and going through the paperwork on it.

"But what if she doesn't realise before the end of seventh year – we might never see each other again after that!" James moaned as he followed his best mate in the room and opening a draw on the desk at random and picking up a long list of names.

"Is that the right list?" Sirius asked distractedly instead.

"No, just a list of all the people in Gryffindor," James sighed, still wallowing in his misery, he then snorted. "Wormtail's middle name is in Perseus. As in the demi-god," he told Sirius with a chuckle – it was the complete opposite if their friend. "The Blacks really like Astronomy don't they, Sirius Orion?" Sirius came over to him and looked at the list.

"Don't know what you're on about, James Romeo. Romeo – what kind of name is that?"

"It's the main character of a play written by some famous muggle called Shakespeare. Romeo fell in love with Juliet – a daughter of his family's rival, and their relationship was doomed to end tragically. A bit like what would happen if a Malfoy fell in love with a Weasley. Mum loves it – she used to read it to me all the time," James smiled nostalgically. Sirius was still looking over the list – chuckling every so often at funny middle names, then he paused.

"What did you say the girl in that story was called, Prongs?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

"Juliet, why?" Sirius pointed at a name on the list. _Lily Juliet Evans_. James beamed, his faith restored almost immediately. Romeo and Juliet always found a way to be together – no matter how tragically their story ended. The James remembered a song that was playing in a muggle shop he and Sirius went into during the summer. "Come on, Sirius, I have an idea." James grinned as he left their Head of House's office, Sirius scrambling to follow him – glad to realise the door automatically locked when he closed it.

"But what about the Hogsmeade list?" Sirius whined as they crept through the silent halls of Hogwarts at night.

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure that out later," James told him dismissively.

It was dinner time, the next day, when James' brilliant idea came into play. Lessons had finished and the Great Hall was at it's busiest. James waited outside the hall with Sirius and his other friend Remus Lupin, nervously waiting for the signal from Wormtail to tell them he had taken over the magical speakers – which were mainly used for announcements – that were situated throughout the entire school. James would never admit he was nervous – but this was the biggest spectacle he had ever done, and while he had confidence in his singing voice, this could easily become an embarrassment.

"James," Remus called from behind him. James spun around and saw the red and gold paper bird Peter was meant to send when he was ready – meaning there was five minutes until the music began to play. James nodded then walked into the Great Hall – Sirius and Remus following him – with a smile on his face – the picture of confidence.

He went straight over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down across from Lily, Sirius and Remus on his either side.

"Hey Evans," James said with a wink. Lily rolled those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Potter. Can I help with something?" She asked curtly, shaking her red hair back from her face.

"Moony and I were having a discussion about Romeo and Juliet and we wanted your opinion," James told her – pleased to see the flicker of surprise in her eyes. "You see, I'm a hopeless romantic and I believe that, even in death, Romeo and Juliet will always belong together. Remus is a cynic and says that they themselves destroyed whatever chance they had with each other. What do you think?" Lily blinked.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this," she sighed. "I agree with you, Potter." She said it as if the admittance pained her. James beamed.

"I'm glad you think so – see Moony, I told you she'd agree with me about this eventually," James laughed to his friend, who just rolled his eyes.

"What is he on about, Remus?" Lily growled furiously – already wishing this conversation had never started. The young werewolf just smiled mysteriously. She was about to question him further when music suddenly starting playing in the hall. The noisy rumble in the Great Hall died almost instantly. James, Remus and Sirius stood up again.

"Hey Juliet, hey Juliet," Sirius and Remus chorused together, facing Lily who turned bright red. James stepped forward.

"Hey I've been watching you," James sang pointing a finger at Lily,

"Every little thing you do,

Every time I see you dance,

In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast." James climbed over the table and grabbed her hand, placing it over his furiously beating heart, his confidence building as he heard the other students beginning to clap in time to the music and hearing Remus and Sirius chorusing certain words behind him  
>"I've tried to page you twice,<p>

But I see you roll your eyes," which was exactly what Lily was doing at that moment.

"Wish I could make it real,

But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal." James went over to sit next to Lily's friends to sing the next bit. Causing Lily to sigh and look irritated.  
>"'Cause I know you really want me,<br>I hear your friends talk about me,  
>So why you tryin' to do without me,<br>When you got me,  
>Where you want me?" Jumping back over to Sirius and Remus, they sang the chorus together – James conjuring a rose and lily entwined together, and handing it over to his green-eyed love.<br>"(Hey Juliet),  
>I think you're fine,<br>You really blow my mind,

Maybe someday, you and me can run away,  
>I just want you to know,<br>I wanna be your Romeo,  
>Hey Juliet!" Lily was shaking her head at the three of them, but her frown had gone and there was a small smile on her lips, giving James a euphoric boost.<br>"Girl you got me on my knees,  
>Beggin' please, baby please," James was on his knees in front of the table causing others to laugh, the girls around Lily were gushing and nudging her. "Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying:"<br>"Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?" Wormtail's voice was heard over the speakers in time to the song – his cue perfect.  
>"Too far to turn around,<br>So I'm gonna stand my ground,  
>Gimme just a little bit of hope,<br>With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance!" James wasn't sure if he was singing or pleading anymore – but he was certainly glad he had Remus and Sirius still singing to cover any blips in his voice – who had climbed over the table to sit next to Lily to sing the next bit on their own.  
>"'Cause we know you really want him,<br>We hear your friends talk about him,  
>So why you tryin' to do without him,<br>When you got him,  
>Where you want him?" Sirius and Remus sat on either side of her – pretending to lecture the red head. Then they jumped up and James joined them to sing the chorus again.<br>"Hey Juliet,  
>I think you're fine,<br>You really blow my mind,  
>Maybe someday, you and me can run away,<br>I just want you to know,  
>I wanna be your Romeo,<br>Hey Juliet!" James started to sing solo again as Remus and Sirius got out their wands in preparation for their big finale.  
>"I know you really want me,<br>I hear your friends talk about me,  
>So why you tryin' to do without me,<br>When you got me,  
>Where you want me,<br>You don't have to say forever,  
>For us to hang together,<br>So hear me when I say,  
>Hey Juliet!" James almost sighed in relief as he pulled off the biggest part of the song without help from either Padfoot or Moony – he couldn't dancing around a bit as he joined his two friends singing the chorus twice more – then with the flick of their wrists the other two set off the indoor fireworks they had asked the house elves to place on the tables disguised as table decorations.<p>

The three bowed as the hall erupted in cheers – except most of the Slytherins – though there were a couple who couldn't help clap in admiration for them being able to pull it off. Even the teachers were laughing and clapping.

James grinned as the last firework went off – it exploded in a shower of gold leaving the words _'Lily Juliet Evans + James Romeo Potter Together Forever'_ – causing many girls to sigh. The hall fell silent as James turned to the woman all the effort was for. He almost cringed when he saw she had her hands on her hips and was looking irritated.

James' shoulders slumped in defeat as he began to leave the hall. But a feminine voice called after him – sounding amused.

"One date, Mr. Romeo – that's all you're getting!"


End file.
